


Bound to Be Home

by LittleDancer8



Series: Bound to Be Yours [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, App Developer Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another website, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDancer8/pseuds/LittleDancer8
Summary: The tension was palpable in the air as Victor’s eyes bored into Yuuri. At that moment, Yuuri felt utterly deflated. He tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat before he choked out his plea. “Please, Mr. Nikiforov, let me redo the paper, do extra credit, do anything to make this up. I can’t fail this class.”“Anything?” Victor asked with the raise of a perfect eyebrow.BDSM Teacher/Student Roleplay.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Bound to Be Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655086
Comments: 34
Kudos: 193





	Bound to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this wasn't what I was expecting to post next, but it wouldn't leave me alone until it got out. You can thank an illness not letting me sleep for this. Hope you like it!

**> >Victor:** Will you meet me when I get home?

Yuuri stared at the message on his phone for a moment and let out a sigh before replying.

**< <Yuuri:** I’ll be there. I love you.

**> >Victor:** I love you, too.

Yuuri didn’t have to ask why. He knew Victor must be having a bad day and also knew who the culprit was. As his loving boyfriend, there was no way that Yuuri was going to let Victor spend a Friday night alone after whatever Colin had put him through. When Victor had received the roster for this year’s classes he had been utterly crestfallen. Colin was an infamous trouble maker that none of the teachers had wanted to be in their classes.Yuuri knew that this year was going to be trying for Victor and had promised himself that he would do everything that he possibly could to make things easier on Victor.

It was about thirty minutes after the time that Victor normally got home. Yuuri was toeing at a weed that had managed to find purchase in a crack of the pathway leading to the porch while he sat on the cold concrete steps. He felt like a teenager waiting for his crush to get home; he was too anxious to really pay attention to anything on his phone, but he needed to do something mindless to keep from fixating on what the neighbors might think of him sitting there since he clearly didn’t have a key.

He was pulled back to reality by Victor’s car pulling into the driveway. Yuuri looked up as Victor pulled himself out of the driver’s seat and closed the door. The tension was radiating in an aura from him as he walked toward Yuuri. His brows were furrowed and his shoulders were visibly tight. Yuuri stood and extended his arms for Victor while giving him an understanding look. Victor crashed into Yuuri’s body, burying his face in his shoulder as Yuuri wrapped him in his arms tightly; kneading at the tense muscles in his back with his hands.

“So…, what happened Vitya?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

Victor groaned loudly and Yuuri felt the rumble from his chest course through his body.

“Well, not only did Colin manage to get five pencils, two pens and a pair of scissors to stick into a ceiling tile causing it to crack and part of it to fall out onto multiple desks which necessitated me to call maintenance. But, he also fabricated the largest spit wad I have ever had the misfortune of experiencing. It splattered right in the middle of the white board while I was outlining the class system in Pygmalion. It was so wet that I was caught in the splashback and the entire class then went into an uproar while it slid down the board. It was impossible to get them back on task before the period ended. To top things off, I will probably have a hole in my ceiling for a few weeks.”

As Yuuri listened he continued to run his hands across Victor’s shoulders and gently nuzzled at his neck. “I’m sorry it was such a bad day.” he tried to soothe.

Victor sighed and Yuuri could feel a small bit of the tension release from his shoulders. “It isn’t your fault…” a weight still lingered in the air as Victor leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “but, I hope you don’t mind if I take out some of my other frustrations on you this evening?” He finished the sentence by nipping at Yuuri’s earlobe.

Yuuri’s heart started to race and his face flushed hot. He leaned back and placed a soft kiss on Victor’s cheek. “No, I don’t mind,” he said softly while trying to keep his excitement and nerves in check.

Victor gave him a smile that started to relax the features of his face. He walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it and motioning for Yuuri to come inside.

Yuuri slid through the door and immediately removed his shoes. As Victor passed by Yuuri’s bent form his fingers trail across his back. He waited until Yuuri stood again to give him a soft kiss. His hands on both of Yuuri’s cheeks as he pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “What’s your safeword, love?”

Yuuri let out a shuddering breath. “Integer.”

“God, you’re so hot when you talk programming. How did I get this lucky?” Victor surged forward into a claiming kiss, pulling away with a nip to Yuuri’s bottom lip. He then said in a serious tone, but with a wink, “I’m going to freshen up. I’ll see you in my office.”

Yuuri padded down the hall towards Victor’s office quickly. He opened the door and quietly closed it behind him. Every time he walked into this room he was stricken by the sheer number of books that lined the walls. The smell was absolutely divine. It was a musty paper combined with glue residue, a touch of aging fabric and a pinch of leather for some of the more honored pieces of Victor’s collection. It all combined into a scent that reminded Yuuri of the libraries that he had frequented when he was younger and of the used and antique book stores that he accompanied Victor to now. He smiled to himself at the thought of the last book seeking excursion before he headed to take his seat in the singular high backed parsons chair that had been moved from its typical position in the corner next to a reading lamp to the center of the room in from of Victor’s desk a few weeks ago.

Yuuri sat down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt while he tried to prepare to get into character for their scene. A few minutes passed before he heard Victor’s footsteps coming towards the office. The door swung open with a controlled purpose. Yuuri’s back became as straight as a board immediately from the moment Victor’s gaze fell onto him.

The stress and tension from before had been channeled into a steely determination. Victor’s cerulean eyes were piercing, exacting. Yuuri felt like he was being laid open and bare already. Victor closed the door and made a show of locking it. The click of the tumblers moving into place sliced through the silence and echoed in Yuuri’s mind. He watched Victor transform into his role as he lifted his head and pushed his chest forward before he walked behind his desk.

With booming authority Victor started as he slowly paced behind the mahogany centerpiece, “This is not a conversation that I wanted to have with you, Mr. Katsuki.”

A silence that lasted a beat too long made Yuuri squirm just the slightest bit in his chair.

“We are here because you are an intelligent young man that could have a bright future, but you are wasting your potential by simply being lazy. Your term paper was an insult.”

The words were laced with disgust and cut away at the nonchalant college student facade Yuuri had planned on trying out this time. Yuuri’s shoulders slid down the back of the chair as he tried to curl in on himself. Victor had a real talent for striking a sensitive chord in Yuuri’s psyche during their scenes, and he knew it. Yuuri always ended up reverting to the true inner student that to this very day has dreams of waking up late for exams and is completely terrified of failure.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said softly as his body actively tried to find a way to become one with the chair.

Victor turned to face him abruptly as he used his hands to brace himself on the desk and lean in towards Yuuri. “Is that all you have to say for your behavior?” he asked with furrowed brows. “It would be very easy for me to fail you, to not care about your future, but I’m a good teacher that doesn’t give up on hard cases.”

The tension was palpable in the air as Victor’s eyes bored into Yuuri. At that moment, Yuuri felt utterly deflated. He tried to swallow around the lump that had formed in his throat before he choked out his plea. “Please, Mr. Nikiforov, let me redo the paper, do extra credit, do anything to make this up. I can’t fail this class.”

“Anything?” Victor asked with the raise of a perfect eyebrow.

Yuuri unconsciously let out the breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding as the tide of the scene thankfully turned. “Yes sir, anything.”

Victor stood up straight and pushed his fringe out of his eyes to level Yuuri with a heated, determined look. “Alright, then we are going to do this old school. Stand up!”

Yuuri pulled himself up to stand on slightly wobbly legs. Victor had walked around the desk to stand right in front of him. Yuuri had to tilt his head back to look up at him and his presence at that moment was a bit intimidating. Yuuri unconsciously took a step back and felt the back of his legs hit the seat as Victor leaned forward into his personal space.

“I think that in most instances the education system has made great advancements in helping students learn.” Victor’s voice lowers before continuing in practically a growl, “The discipline options that we typically have access to now, however, those leave a lot to be desired.

Yuuri swallowed hard as a chill ran down his spine while Victor straightened in front of him.

“Come now, let’s get you into a better position.” Victor planted one of his hands in the middle of Yuuri’s back as he gave a guiding push towards the left side of his desk. “Stand at the edge of the desk. I need to make some room.”

Yuuri awkwardly fidgeted with the hem of his shirt once more as he watched Victor clear stacks of papers and books from the left half of the desk. When it was sufficiently cleared, he turned his attention back to Yuuri.

“Now, I believe that for your indiscretions some corporal punishment is called for. Lower your pants and undergarments then bend forward over the desk,” Victor commanded.

Yuuri felt his body shake a little in anticipation as he nodded his head in understanding. “Yes sir,” he said softly before he brought his hands to his belt. He slowly unbuckled it and moved on to unbutton and take down the zipper of his pants. His cheeks were burning crimson as he looped his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and brought everything down to his ankles in one long motion.

“Office hours only last so long,” Victor let out with a huff.

Suddenly, Yuuri felt Victor’s strong hand on his back again, lower this time while pushing his body forward. His hips met the edge of the desk and it started to dig into his skin as he felt Victor’s hand slide up with a steady pressure to push his upper body flush to the desk’s surface. Being exposed and handled in that way had its intended effect. Yuuri’s hard cock was pressed roughly against the side of Victor’s desk.

Yuuri’s heart was racing and he noticed that his chest was heaving against the wooden surface. Before his brain had the time to process it, Victor had one of his legs between Yuuri’s using his foot to push Yuuri’s feet apart enough for him to bring his loafer down on Yuuri’s clothing to hold it in place.

“Step out of these,” Victor commanded sharply.

Yuuri shuddered as he did what he was told. He freed one foot from the confines of the fabric, then the other. He heard the rustling and scraping of metal with a little bit of clicking that he assumed must have been his clothing being kicked out of the way. He immediately then felt strong taps of Victor’s shoes against the inside of his feet.

“I want your feet about shoulder length apart,” Victor boomed.

Yuuri continued to move his feet apart until they were no longer being encouraged to move further. He squirmed on the desk, knowing that in his position Victor had a perfect view of his achingly hard cock pressed flat along the side of the desk. He could tell that precome was already weeping from the tip of his swollen member and that it was likely leaving a small, wet trail dripping down the mahogany. In the back of his mind he made a mental note that he would need to wipe down Victor’s desk later.

All Yuuri could hear was Victor shifting behind him. The silent moments ticked by and the pressure of the desk digging into his hips started to cause a little discomfort. He knew there would be red indentations left on him from the position. He could feel Victor’s gaze on him as he shifted to let the unforgiving edge dig into a different bit of skin. He hoped that Victor was enjoying having him in that position as much as he was enjoying being on display for him.

Yuuri heard one of the desk drawers open and he turned his head to watch Victor pull out a long, wooden ruler. Victor ran his fingers over the edges, he inspected it for splinters or other damaging imperfections just mere centimeters from Yuuri’s face. Once he was satisfied with its condition he balanced it across Yuuri’s lower back, letting the cool wood rest across heated skin, then slid the drawer closed.

“It isn’t quite the same as the old paddles, but it will have to do for our purposes. You’ll just have to take more strokes,” Victor mused as he quickly plucked the ruler from Yuuri’s back and positioned himself to the side.

Victor brought the ruler to Yuuri’s bare ass and taped it lightly several times against his skin while he contemplated where to land the first stroke. The anticipation started to eat away at Yuuri’s resolve. His hips shifted a couple of times before Victor placed his free hand heavily on his lower back, pressing Yuuri’s hips harder into the edge of the desk to keep him still.

“If you do not want me to add more stroked to this punishment you will stay still. Do you understand?” Victor chided.

Yuuri let out a soft whimper as he felt the weight of Victor’s hand pressing him down. “Yes sir.”

Victor’s hand eased the pressure being applied, but it was not removed from Yuuri’s back as he once again started the tapping ritual. Three or four taps landed in the same place on Yuuri’s ass, signaling to him that Victor had made his choice to punish his sit spots first. The ruler was pulled away swiftly and then came crashing back down into the sensitive skin that almost immediately turned into an angry red stripe. Yuuri gasped and his hips jerked forward into the desk. The impact of the strike was initially pain, but the tingling burn it left was definitely pleasure that washed over Yuuri’s body in crashing waves. Yuuri let out a moan without even realizing that it had escaped his body as Victor rubbed the ruler over the red spot again.

A soft chuckle from Victor brought Yuuri back to reality as he realized that he had kinda lost track of the plot line they had going in the scene.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said in barely a whisper while he closed his eyes tight behind his glasses.

Victor broke character and leaned down next to him, gently caressing his face with his hand. “No, none of that, love. You don’t have a reason to be sorry. I love that you enjoy this and trust me enough to lose yourself in our scenes,” he reassured.

Yuuri pressed his cheek into Victor’s palm, enjoying the warmth of the contact. Victor leaned in and left a soft kiss on his lips.

“Make as much noise as you like. It’s a real turn on to have you moaning and your perfect ass squirming from what I’m doing to you,” Victor said with a devilish smirk before he stood up straight once more to continue where he had left off.

“Now, I didn’t hear that stroke counted.”

Yuuri immediately started running everything that had been said from the moment Victor had walked into the office and locked the door through his head and was still coming up blank on having been instructed to count the number of strokes.

“I don’t believe that I was told to sir,” Yuuri managed to squeak out.

Victor took a moment to contemplate the statement and then hummed when he realized that indeed he hadn’t given Yuuri that directive.

“Hmm, it does seem that I forgot to give you that instruction. Well then, that gives you two options. The first is to count that stroke now and each one after it for a total of ten, but should you hesitate, forget, miscount or move out of place then extra strokes will be added. The second option is to forego counting, but the one you have already received will not be counted towards the fifteen. The benefit is that the only way to earn extra strokes is if you move out of place. What will it be?” The entire explanation was said with a quick, urgent cadance.

Yuuri took a moment to contemplate the choices. He typically had his body betray his intentions in these scenes. He got too worked up with Victor’s hands and eyes on him. He felt it would be nearly impossible for him to not earn extra strokes with the first choice. With the headspace Yuuri liked to go into he knew that he would not be fast enough to count the strokes, remember the right numbers and not move all at the same time.

“I’ll take the fifteen please, Mr. Nikiforov.”

Yuuri barely heard the low moan that escaped from Victor at the request. “Very well then, we shall start over.”

Victor’s left hand found its place against the small of Yuuri’s back again and the tapping of the ruler against his ass was resumed. The first stroke landed hard and swift, overlapping with the first one that didn’t count now. Yuuri sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth with the impact and squeezed his eyes shut again. The ruler was rubbed across that spot and Yuuri had to fight to stifle the moan that he wanted to let escape. The next four strokes were tapped out and delivered deliberately. Each one moved up and slightly overlapped with the one that preceded it to paint the rest of Yuuri’s ass a bright red.

It took all of the control that Yuuri had in his being to stay still for the next five strokes. They came down slightly harder than the first set, but were again evenly distributed going back over the previous strokes. At that point Yuuri’s moans escaped his lips freely, growing a little louder with each slap of the wood against his skin. All of his concentration was focused on the sole task of staying in place. He was pleading internally with his body to please let him remain planted, to let him be good for Victor after his trying day.

It took several moments to even register that Victor had paused. Yuuri felt the ruler being slid back into place on his lower back and he let his eyes flutter open out of curiosity. He was slightly confused when they landed on Victor as he opened the drawer next to his head again and rifled through it. Victor seemed to find the item in a few short moments and pulled it out before closing the drawer. Yuuri only caught the quick flash of a permanent maker’s black cap before Victor was once more outside of his field of vision. Yuuri nearly jumped at the loud snap of the cap being pulled off behind him.

Yuuri gasped and jerked forward again at the feeling of the cold, damp felt tip of the marker pressed against his hot, stinging skin. It swiped in what felt like looped writing over his ass, just above where his cheeks met his thighs; first on the left and then on the right cheek. This was new. Usually the marks that Victor left on him from their scenes were only from his mouth or the spanking implements that they used.

“Hmm, yes. That will be the perfect guide to follow. The last five strokes will be placed here.” Victor added extra emphasis to the “here” in his statement by trailing his finger over the writing on Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri shuddered as pure electricity ran up his spine. His mind was barely treading water at this point. It would be so easy to just slip under and no longer have to concentrate, but he was determined to stay in place for the last few strokes, to give Victor his obedience and submission in the way that he had asked for it. He could drown in subspace at a different time.

The taps before the next stroke grounded Yuuri in reality once again. He gripped at the edge of the desk to steady himself; his knuckles were turning white with the pressure of his grip. The last five strokes landed hard and fast right along where the writing had been placed, the impacts felt as if they had implanted the phantom slide of the felt across his skin even deeper. He had to fight his natural reactions hard through the last two especially, gripping on hard to keep himself from jolting up. The built up sting and throb of each stroke being landed with pinpoint precision had been nearly unbearable. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief once he realized that no more strokes would be following and let his grip slowly ease.

Yuuri heard Victor put the ruler and marker away, but his eyes remained closed. He didn’t want to open them yet. He just wanted to lay on Victor’s desk and take in every sensation that he was able to. He felt Victor hover behind him before his strong hands were kneading at his ass. Yuuri pulled in a quick breath between his teeth in a hiss.

Victor continued to roughly squeeze the abused flesh for possibly as long as a minute or two before speaking again. “You did fairly well. Now, as a replacement for the paper, let’s see what your oral presentation skills are like.” Victor’s voice was much raspier at that point and Yuuri could hear that he was having difficulty in keeping his character up.

Victor’s fingers laced into Yuuri’s hair with a tight grip. Yuuri was pulled up off the desk into a standing position and he reluctantly opened his eyes in the process along with letting out a soft, needy noise. Victor used his grip to turn Yuuri to face him. Yuuri finally managed to bring his eyes up to meet Victor’s. The intensity of his gaze and the desire behind them caused Yuuri to audibly gasp.

Victor stepped closer as he pulled Yuuri to him; in a moment his mouth was on him, a heated and lust filled kiss, his tongue was trailing along Yuuri’s lips then it was thrusted into his mouth and across his own tongue. Before he broke the kiss completely, he sucked hard on Yuuri’s bottom lip, holding it captive for a few moments. He moved to Yuuri’s ear with a quick nip to the lobe before whispering with a graveled voice in his ear, “I need you in my bedroom, now!”

Yuuri let out a loud moan. He didn’t really feel like he could form words at that point and just nodded his head in agreement. Victor took his hand quickly and before Yuuri knew it they were out of the office and he was being led up the stairs to the bedroom. He would have to make a trip back down for his clothes at another time.

The moment Victor pulled him through the door frame of his bedroom and the door was closed his hands were wrapped around Yuuri’s hips and his body was crashed against his. Yuuri’s hard cock was pressed against the bulge that strained against Victor’s pants. Yuuri could barely keep his balance through all of the manhandling and ended up clinging to Victor’s strong arms to remain upright.

In an instant, Victor’s lips and teeth were pressed against Yuuri’s neck, eliciting soft moans from his throat. Yuuri felt like he was about to be completely devoured and he loved it. He would let this man do anything he wanted to him. He wanted to fulfill his needs and desires, he needed to give him ecstasy that he hadn’t known before, he needed to make him forget about the worries and stresses of the world outside. Yuuri pressed his hips forward to add additional friction while he brought his hands down to undo Victor’s belt. One of Victor’s hands found its way into Yuuri’s hair, gripping at the silky, raven locks with a quick jerk to pull his head to the side so his teeth could graze across the juncture of his neck with his shoulder. Yuuri gasped while his whole body shuddered. Yuuri heard the possessive growls in Victor’s throat before his teeth pressed into the exposed skin at the base of his neck.

“I’m yours,” managed to tumble from Yuuri’s lips somewhat coherently before it was cut off in a moan from Victor’s tongue soothing over the indentations left from his teeth. Victor pulled his mouth off of Yuuri’s skin while he began walking him backwards toward the bed. His breaths were hot and heavy across Yuuri’s ear.

“I know. You have ‘Property of Victor Nikiforov’ written across your ass. I want to make sure that everyone else knows it too,” Victor said huskily before pushing Yuuri back onto the bed.

Victor climbed over him, straddling his legs as he pulled the long forgotten shirt off over Yuuri’s head before tossing it to the floor somewhere in the room. Victor’s hands ran down his chest until they were both pinning Yuuri’s hips down. He captured Yuuri’s lips in another heated kiss,his teeth kneaded at the soft pink flesh.

Yuuri’s hands found the waistband of Victor’s pants, eagerly he unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on them. Victor noticed his fumbling attempt to even the clothing playing field and smirked when Yuuri easily allowed him to take both of his wrists into one of his large hands and pinned his arms over his head.

The fingertips of Victor’s free hand danced their way down Yuuri’s right bicep, across his pecs before they trailed down his abs. Yuuri arched his back and let out an appreciative moan at the path they blazed across his skin. Victor’s fingers continued their journey down his body; they took detours at some of his favorite places. The ridges of each of Yuuri’s hips were traced before fingers were dipping into the subtle valley of his v lines.

Yuuri had started to descend into the depths again. His mind was going to drown in sensations and he didn’t want to fight it anymore, in fact he welcomed it. He was happy to be sculpted and molded by Victor’s hands, or whatever other body part or impliment he wanted to use, to do and be what he wanted and needed from him. A single finger traced up the underside of Yuuri’s throbbing cock and elicited an incredibly needy whimper from him when it stopped just shy of the weeping and swollen head.

Victor’s lips were pressed against Yuuri’s neck again and he tilted his head back to bare more of it to him. Victor let out an appreciative moan at that act and nipped at the bared skin. Yuuri shook as Victor’s teeth dug in once more followed by gentle licks to soothe the spot before he kissed up the length of Yuuri’s neck to his earlobe. He pressed his lips around it in a soft, worshipful kiss before he whispered, “You’re being so good for me.”

Yuuri’s body quivered under Victor and he let out a moan from the praise. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

“Stay right here,” Victor commanded before he got up off the bed.

Yuuri took a few moments to suck in a couple of deep breaths before he lifted his head and opened his eyes. His gaze was met with a smirk from Victor as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. It fell open, framing a deliciously disheveled picture of Victor that Yuuri desperately wanted to download to his computer and save forever. Victor’s chest and abs were chiseled perfection that peeked out from behind the fabric. Yuuri’s attempt to get Victor out of his pants earlier had left his belt unbuckled, his pants unbuttoned and his zipper pulled all the way down. His pants are barely being held up by his hips with the waistband of his black briefs showing above them. Yuuri bit his bottom lip as his eyes unabashedly scanned the perfect body in front of him up and down.

Victor pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor before he hooked his thumbs into the waistbands and stepped out of his pants and underwear all at once. His hard cock was standing at full attention now that it had been freed from its cloth prison.

“Like what you see?” he asked teasingly with a playful raise of an eyebrow.

“That is such an understatement,” Yuuri groaned and threw his head back onto the bed. He had to seriously fight with himself to stay where Victor had commanded. All Yuuri wanted to do was to be on his knees in front of his ridiculously hot boyfriend, to be pleasuring him, to be worshipping at the altar that was named Victor.

The only noise Yuuri heard was his heartbeat in his ears for what seemed like several minutes, but Victor hadn’t come back to join him on the bed. He lifted his head back up only to be treated with the tantalizing sight of Victor slowly stroking his length while his eyes scanned over Yuuri’s laid out body. Yuuri let out a whimper and begged, “Vitya, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, use me however you want, anything, please! This is driving me crazy.”

“I’m enjoying the view,” Victor said with a smug look. “Speaking of enjoying the view…,” he trailed off as he stopped his languid strokes and moved to the edge of the bed. He leaned over Yuuri and ran his fingers up Yuuri’s thigh before his hand gripped his hip. Victor practically purred into Yuuri’s ear. “I would love to have some pictures of my handy work to enjoy later, love.” The statement was punctuated by his hand sliding to grab at Yuuri’s still red and tender ass. “But, only if you are comfortable with that,” he said as he pulled away to gauge Yuuri’s reaction.  
A shiver went down Yuuri’s spine and then his entire body shuddered in its wake. His cock twitched in excitement from the idea of being posed and photographed for Victor’s enjoyment. His thoughts wandered to the idea of Victor using the pictures to pleasure himself when he couldn’t be there, to Victor using his body again and again to get himself off. Yuuri didn’t bother to stifle the loud moan the thoughts elicited.

Yuuri brought his eyes up to meet Victor’s as he nodded emphatically, “I would really like that.”

“God, I love you. You’re so amazing, so good to me,” Victor proclaimed before he placed his other hand behind Yuuri’s neck with his thumb resting at his jawline and pulled Yuuri into a sensual kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Yuuri was left panting. The corners of Victor’s mouth were turned up in a smile at the hyper aroused mess that he had made of the man in front of him.

Victor nipped at Yuuri’s neck before he said, “Let me get the camera, collar and cuffs before all of your lovely marks fade.”

Victor grabbed his pants from the floor and fished his phone out of his pocket before he headed to the night stand. He pulled out a pair of custom blue leather cuffs adorned with silver loops and soft, black faux fur lining them, the matching blue collar, bolt snaps, a multi-beaded metal plug toy, and lube from the drawer. Victor walked back to the bed and lifted each of Yuuri’s wrists to his lips, a soft kiss was pressed to the inside of each before the cuffs were secured around them with silver buckles.

“Stand up for me,” Victor commanded.

Yuuri quickly scrambled to follow his instructions and got up to his feet.

“Kneel on the edge of the bed here facing the headboard and then put your arms behind your back.”

After Yuuri got into a comfortable kneeling position and had his balance, he rolled his shoulders back and brought his wrists to meet behind him. The metal of the rings and snaps clinked together as Victor moved behind him to fasten the cuffs to each other. The leather of his collar was slid in place around his neck and quickly fastened, fingers pressed between it and his skin insured it wasn’t too tight.

“You always look beautiful in these.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Victor then gave the cuffs a sharp tug that pulled Yuuri against his chest. His arm wrapped around Yuuri’s waist and then his hand was slowly dragged down Yuuri’s body, starting at his neck. It traveled down his chest, over a peaked and hard nipple, down his abs, down, down, down, paused only for a brief moment before it was tightly wrapped around Yuuri’s cock. Yuuri sucked in his next breath through his teeth.

Yuuri was given a few slow, long strokes that dissolved any mental acuity that may have been left. He let his body lean into Victor’s and tipped his head back to rest it against his shoulder. Loud moans escaped and accompanied the next couple of painfully slow and gentle strokes of his member. He thrusted his hips desperately trying to encourage Victor to give him more friction, but the eager actions only earned the removal of his hand altogether.

Yuuri let out a pained whimper. “Vitya, please, I need you!”

“I love seeing you like this,” Victor said in a growl dripping with desire. “Let me get my pictures and then I’ll give you what you need.”

Another love bite was pressed into Yuuri’s shoulder before he was pushed forward enough to regain his balance and hold his own weight on his knees again. He heard Victor’s fingers tap across a screen and the artificial shutter click of the phone a few times behind him. He curled his fingers up into the palms of his hands so they wouldn’t obscure any of the red stripes that Victor had strategically painted across his backside. He arched his back to push his plump ass out more toward the camera and lowered his head. Victor gave a sound of clear appreciation and the clicks of several more pictures being taken sliced through the silence in the room. A few seconds later, Yuuri felt a hand on his back.

“Let’s get you into a different pose,” Victor said as he plucked the glasses off of Yuuri’s face and started to guide him to bend at the waist. “Lean forward, head down on the bed, ass up in the air. I want to see my claim clearly written across your skin in these pictures.”

Electricity coursed through Yuuri’s body from the comments Victor made. He turned his head to the side and pressed his collar bone into the bed to support his weight. Victor’s hands wrapped around his hips and pulled them back for the angle he wanted for the pictures. His strong grip was then on Yuuri’s thighs, he pushed his legs apart a bit further than Yuuri had naturally placed them. He was then treated to bite on his hip that just about dissolved his legs to jelly and had him crashing down onto the bed. He was certain this would have happened if it weren’t for the hold Victor had on him at the same time.

“Hold still,” Victor said with a tinge of amusement creeping in. Victor knew that he was fighting dirty and exactly what the result of that bite would be.

Yuuri shifted slightly, just to get more comfortable on his knees, and then settled into the position, pushing his ass up and toward the camera. Again the shutter whirled and clicks were all Yuuri could hear above his own ragged breathing. He felt so very exposed and vulnerable, but in a good way that just served to heighten his arousal. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling of being claimed, of having been marked as Victor’s property, of being the object of Victor’s desire. Precome was dripping from his painfully hard cock onto the bed. It had to be visible in the pictures that Victor was snapping. Glistening lines of clear fluid that had to have caught the light, possibly that was one of the reasons that Victor had wanted this position.

Yuuri hadn’t even noticed when the clicks of the fake shutter had stopped, but Victor’s hand was suddenly caressing his balls and his breath was ghosting across Yuuri’s neck.

“Are you ready, Yuuri? Are you ready for me to fuck you? I’m going to take you just like this. With your perfect ass up in the air so I can watch my cock disappear inside of you between the words ‘Property of’ and my name. I’m going to pound into you so hard my hips are going to slap against your sensitive, red skin and send new waves of stinging pain through you. Is that what you want, Yuuri? For me to use you as I want?”

“Yes, please, please, Vitya.” Yuuri whined as he wiggled his hips, hoping it would make him more enticing.

“Good boy. So good. Let’s get you ready for me.”

Yuuri heard the snap of the lube cap behind him. Tears were starting to build in his eyes he wanted this so bad, he was so hard. Suddenly, he felt the cold, wet press of the first of five balls on the metal toy Victor had pulled out earlier press against his hole. He whimpered at the cold, but held still for Victor so it could be pressed past his tight ring of muscle.

Yuuri felt the first and smallest bead give him a very small stretch as it pushed in. The second followed closely behind. It gave him a little bit more of a stretch, but soon it was inside of his body as well. Victor pulled the second bead out then pushed it right back in several times as he gave Yuuri’s body time to get accustomed to the feeling, to being penetrated. The third ball was pressed in and Victor followed the same pattern, he would pull it out then push it back in. With the fourth, Victor angled the toy to hit Yuuri’s prostate in an exact way.

Yuuri moaned and then whimpered. He wanted Victor’s cock. The toy was good and he enjoyed it when Victor fucked him with it, but it wasn’t what he wanted right then.

“Vitya, please, I need you.”

Victor tutted and gave a hard and swift swat to Yuuri’s ass. “You know the rules, Yuuri. You only get my cock when you’ve taken all of this toy.”

Yuuri’s hips jerked forward with the smack. “Yes sir, I’m sorry,” he whined and then he pushed his body back hard onto the toy, trying to convince Victor that he was ready to take the last bead.

Victor had mercy on him and pushed the toy forward with Yuuri’s thrust back. The last bead pushed past his rim and stretched him wide. Yuuri’s moan edged on becoming a scream as the entirety of the toy was thrust into his quivering body. But Victor’s mercy was short lived, he started pulling the entirety of the toy out of Yuuri’s hole, leaving only the smallest bead inside of him, before pushing all of it in up to the handle. Yuuri felt Victor’s fingers that were wrapped around the handle of the beaded plug press against all of his most sensitive skin, his hole, his perineum, the back of his balls. He let out a wail into the mattress.

Victor pulled the toy out in one quick pull and then positioned his cock in line with Yuuri’s suddenly empty and twitching hole. “Good boy. Good boy,” he soothed. “Going to give you my cock now, hard and fast, just like you like it.” Victor thrusted in all the way to the hilt in one quick motion that pulled a cry of pleasure from Yuuri.

Yuuri clenched down hard on Victor’s cock, begging him with his body to not take it away as it dragged across his prostate and caused a whole body shudder.

“Mmm, Yuuri. Look at you. All mine and so greedy for my cock. What if I just made you sit on it all day tomorrow? Would you like that? Open and ready for me whenever I want to fuck your hole?”

“Yes, yeeesss, Viiityaaa, yeeesss.”

Victor’s hips pounded hard into the tender flesh of his ass. He heard the slaps of skin on skin echoing in the room. His entire existence had been narrowed to the bottom half of his body at that moment where they were connected. The delicious sting of each slap was sending pleasure up his spine. Victor thrusted hard and then ground his hips into Yuuri while he pulled Yuuri back on his cock by his own hips.

“Vitya, vitya, clooosee, please, come in me, please,” Yuuri managed to get out in ragged, wanton moans.

“Yes, yes, mmnnnggg.”

Victor thrusted harder and deeper at a punishing pace that left Yuuri’s thighs trembling with the effort of keeping his body up. Victor reached around Yuuri’s waist and grabbed his leaking cock in his hand. He only needed to pump Yuuri a handful of times before he was crashing over the edge. Yuuri clenched down rhythmically on Victor’s cock through his release, he painted the duvet with his come and felt the sudden uneven jerks of Victor’s hips against his ass as Victor claimed his insides as well.

Yuuri collapsed to the bed and Victor followed after him, wrapping him up in his arms.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked after they had moved to Yuuri being cuddled against Victor’s chest and they had caught their breath enough to talk again.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“Will you move in with me? It was really nice to come home to you today, and not just because of this. Our scene was amazing and you always blow my mind, don’t get me wrong. But, it was just nice to see your face after a hard day. I’d like for that to be every day.”

Yuuri nuzzled deeper into Victor’s chest. “Of course, Vitya. I would really like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, maybe try out my other YOI stuff. [Let Me Set the Mood Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097731) and [Messy Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686760) are other smutty works.
> 
> If you are interested in keeping up with what I make, check out my Tumblr: [littledancer8-writes](https://littledancer8-writes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Finally, if you are over 18 and interested in hanging out with a bunch of other really awesome YOI fans you can join us at the [18+!!! on Ice Discord Server](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB/).


End file.
